thindrelfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Thindrel
Creation The age of creation was the time in which the world and its inhabitants came into being. Not much is known about the age of creation, but there are legends of beings known as the Elder Gods. It is said that the continents of the material plane were forged by titans and the islands were shaped by giants and dragons. Emergence of the mortals Giants and dragons were already at war when the mortal races appeared on Thindrel. Very few stories have survived from the early days of the mortals and their first civilizations. These early civilizations later became Mithlaru, Ûder, Thorothar, and Zabraban. Fall of Ûder Ûder, the mightiest dwarven kingdom in history was brought to ruin by the dragon Blackscale. The fall of Ûder led to the founding of Duerhaith, Sinria, and the cities of Dragonhorn. The cities of northern Badkûr became independent city states after Ûder was destroyed. Rise of the Cabalist Cities In the centuries after the fall of Ûder, many of the larger cities of the world were taken over by councils of arcanists or secret cults and cabals of underground mages. Qorath, Mythhold, Sinria, Mithindel, and Jharuul are but a few of the cities that were under arcanist rule, and most of them still have councils of wizards or sorcerers in their governments. In the northern lands of Yondria, Rennanor, Lohkenor, and Tauryun where there were no large cities, the mages were mostly druids and witches, blending primal and arcane magics. Blood rituals became common in many of these places, but such practices have since been outlawed in both Yondria and Tauryun after the creation of the elmendyrn, a race of bestial elves. The Demon Tide Brought on by the Archlich Kalrath, the Demon Tide was an event where demons invaded the material plane to gain an edge in the Blood War, wreak havoc, and bring utter destruction to the world. The Archlich and his servants were stopped by the four great heroes of the time, Gamrion, Arkhon, Soliel, and Legthoridon. The city and kingdom of Kavaad was founded during king Arkhon's crusade against the Demon Tide. The age of the Demon Tide began in the late 3rd century CL and is considered to have ended in 384 CL, when Kalrath was defeated on Tol'Anar. The Infernal Invasion Inspired by the coming of the Demon Tide, a cabal of mages in the city of Sinria attempted to gain unimaginable power through demonic pacts. However, the mages where deceived by devils into opening a planar well to the Nine Hells. The mages were transformed into cambions and tieflings and bound by infernal contracts to serve their new masters. The Circle of Guardians fought back against the devils and closed the planar well, ending the invasion. Archmage Udhros Orixidor then pulled the Ley lines into points more easily protected from outsiders. This change significantly weakened conjuration magic on the material plane. The Infernal Invasion occurred in the 6th century CL. Rise of the Undead In the 9th century CL, undead started to plague the lands of Thorothar, and by 850 CL, almost the entire empire had fallen to the dead. Shadows from the Demon Tide started emerging in this time, and the world was teeming with war.